


I'm Sorry

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	I'm Sorry

“I’m sorry alright.” Burnie says calmly   
“Look I’m not mad that you forgot I know that you’ve been super busy at work but you didn’t even bother to text me goodnight. You always text me goodnight.” You breath deeply trying to desperately to hold back the tears you can feel starting to from. Last night was your supposed to be the first time Burnie met your parents but he hadn’t shown up. Which was fine given the fact that your parents had no clue he was going to join you but you had texted him afterward and hadn’t heard from him until he showed up at your apartment two minutes ago and since then you two have been fighting.   
“Y/N I really don’t know what to say I’m sorry that I forgot about dinner and I’m even more sorry that I forgot to text you but as soon as I get back from Sydney I’m going to spend as much time as I’m able making this up to you.” Shit you’ve forgotten that he’s leaving tomorrow for Sydney. You’ve been standing since you got up to get the door and now your legs feel like they're about to give. You hate that the two of you are fighting before he leaves. You walk over to the couch and sit down taking deep breaths through all of it. Burnie walks over and sit down next to you.   
“You forgot I was leaving didn’t you?” You rest your head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around you. You start crying   
“I hate that we’re...fighting...and right before...you’re going...” you manage to get out between tears.   
“Y/N it’s alright we’ve had way worse fights before.”   
“Yeah...but...never before-” Your tears start to fall harder cutting you off. Burnie pulls you closer to him as he leans more into the couch. Normally you two sit like this when you guys have movie night. Being like this always makes you feel safe and yet right now it makes the tears fall harder. You’re now more mad at yourself for fighting with Burnie and now having a breakdown right before he’s gone for two weeks. You sit there in his arms crying for another minute or two until you feel like you can make it through a full sentence without crying.   
“I’m sorry.” you say cuddling into him more.   
“Y/N it’s fine.”   
“No it’s not Burnie you and I have never fought before you leave on a trip and I feel horrible that you're leaving tomorrow and come over to spend time with me. And what do I do? I started a fight with you about dinner that I know you might not make it to and a stupid text. Then I cry because I started a fight with you.”   
“Texting you goodnight isn’t stupid and I shouldn’t have forgotten and I promise I won’t forget again for as long as I get to call you mine.” He kisses your forehead.   
“How did I get so lucky to have you?” you ask.  
“I’ve been asking myself that since you said yes to a second date.”


End file.
